


Marmora Cafe

by FallenQueen2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Mob, Bodyguard Shiro, Galra Mob, Gen, Mob Boss Lance, Right hand man Shiro, Sklance, Thace and Kolivan are Keith’s adoptive dads, Voltron Mob, smitten Sklance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Keith is just a barista at his family’s coffee shop before his life gets flipped around when he gets dragged into a mob war.





	Marmora Cafe

“How’s my favorite mullet?” Lance bounced into the Marmora café with a huge smile on his face. 

“The same as I was when Hunk asked this morning when he came to get all your orders.” Keith adjusted the red, coffee and flour stained apron that wrapped around his torso. 

“Not an answer.” Lance sang with a wink at Keith who rolled his eyes. 

“I’m fine Lance, how are you?” Keith said in a monotone voice. 

“I’ll be excellent if you have some of those orgasm-inducing brownies ready?” Lance leaned on the counter Keith had just been wiping down. 

“You’re lucky we’re slow otherwise I’d kick you out for tainting innocent ears.” Keith hated how he had gotten used to Lance and his odd band of misfits since they discovered his family’s slightly hidden away café. His Dad Thace liked to call them Arus’ hidden gem. 

“Whatever you say, babe.” Lance winked again, Keith had to turn around to make Lance’s usual order to stop the brunet from seeing the blush that was spreading across his face. 

“Here,” Keith slid the two coffee orders over to Lance along with a warmed brownie. 

“I think you failed math mullet.” Lance stared at the two coffees with a confused look. 

“No, Shiro is never far behind you so I’m saving time by making his order now.” Keith shrugged as he rung the orders in, missing the soft look Lance was giving him as he dug out for his wallet. 

“This is the 4th time this week you’ve gotten past me!” Shiro sighed as he pushed open the front door, the bell ringing melodiously. 

“You’re getting sloppy Shiro, but you’re just in time. Here Keith made your favorite.” Lance shoved the coffee cup under the taller man’s nose. 

“Thank you, Keith.” Shiro smiled at the teen as he took the offered coffee.

“Anytime.” Keith blurted out, cheeks heating up at his eager reply. He hates to admit it but seeing these two always made his day. 

“Are you busy or can you sit with us?” Shiro asked softly. Keith took one last look around, the few people who had been in the café had just left as they usually did when Shiro and Lance appeared. The counters were clean, pastries were cooling and coffees were made or brewing.

“Yeah, I’ve got time.” Keith tugged at the strings of his apron. He folded it over the back of the one of the plush leather armchairs that Lance and Shiro usually gravitated towards. 

“So dude,” Lance had a silly grin on his face as he sipped his coffee from his place sprawled on the leather chair. 

“What?” Keith was resigned to being called random things by Lance at this point. 

“How was your fencing contest?” Shiro inserted giving Lance an unimpressed look.

“Yeah! That!” Lance blushed making Keith chuckle.

“I won, Lotor has improved from the last time but I still beat him,” Keith smirked, not missing the look the two exchanged at Lotor’s name. 

“Okay, what?” Keith had let the looks slide before, but not now. 

“What, what?” Lance adopted a look of innocence, even as he gave a pornographic moan when he bit into the warm brownie, making both Shiro and Keith blush. 

“Don’t think you can distract me. Every time I mention Lotor all of you, especially Allura and Coran get this look on your faces. What is so bad about Lotor?” Keith demanded. 

“It’s not something you need to know about Keith. Please for our sakes, leave it.” Shiro placed a hand on Keith’s knee, giving him a searching, soul-piercing look. Keith wilted under the look; he always caved when Shiro gave him that look. 

“Fine, for now! One day you will answer me.” Keith huffed as he leaned back in his chair getting a blinding smile in return that made his cheeks heat up and Lance made a strangled noise. 

“What did I tell you about that smile?” Lance whacked Shiro’s arm playfully making the older man chuckle and lean back. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Shiro blinked innocently making Lance snort unimpressed. 

Keith watched the two banter and felt like he belonged there watching them and he found he rather enjoyed that feeling. 

“Aw damn, we have to go. Hunk just texted to tell us that Pidge and Matt just blew something up again.” Lance sighed dramatically after checking his buzzing phone. 

“Good timing, Dad, and Pa will be back soon and you know for some reason they don’t like you a whole lot.” Keith followed the other two to their feet.

“Your dads are scary men, I don’t mind avoiding them.” Lance gave a shudder that had Keith rolling his eyes. 

“Well, until tomorrow.” Shiro gave Keith another smile that Lance mirrored making Keith return the smile with more warmth than usual. 

“Tomorrow.” Keith agreed he gave them a short wave as they left the café. 

Keith heaved a sigh as he retied his apron; he then went to check on the coffees. He hummed to himself as he worked in the empty café. 

“Keith, we’re back!” Kolivan called out as he held the door open for his husband Thace who walked in with bags lining his tattooed arms.

“You need a hand there Dad?” Keith leaned on the countertop with a smirk on his face.

“No, I’ve got it!” Thace sounded strained as he made his way to the kitchen. 

“I may have bet him that he couldn’t take all the bags in one trip and well… You know your Dad.” Kolivan said fondly as he messed up Keith’s already messy hair. 

“Yeah, that sounds like Dad.” Keith chuckled not bothering to try to fix his hair; he knew a lost cause when he saw one.

“And yet, I’ve succeeded!” Thace crowed as he exited the kitchen once all the bags had been placed down successfully. 

“Now for my reward,” Thace smirked as he headed towards Kolivan who laughed while Keith covered his eyes with his hands refusing to see his dad’s PDA. 

“Dad’s really, do you have to do that in public?” Keith complained as he peeked through his fingers to see his father’s cuddling together by the counter. 

“It’s just us here Keefy, don’t worry.” Kolivan ruffled Keith’s hair even as Keith dodged out of the way before he stood still, eyebrows furrowing at the way a black sedan skidded to a halt.

“Uh, dad, pa?” Keith called over his shoulder before letting out a yelp when he was yanked behind the counter and pushed down out of sight. 

“Stay down and out of sight Keith,” Thace ordered as he and Kolivan crouched on either side of their son. 

“Who are they?” Keith whispered as he did what he was told, his heart pounding in his chest. 

“Galra, Damnit they know this is Voltron turf and they can’t come here like this.” Kolivan hissed to Thace as they both peered over the counter as the doors swung open. 

“Hey, you know you can’t be here.” A voice rang out from the entrance to the kitchen that had Keith’s head snapping around so fast he felt like he got whiplash. 

“Pidge?” Keith whispered in confusion at the sight of the tiny tech nerd who was in a black fitted suit with a green dress shirt underneath the jacket. A glowing green triangle stood out against her pant leg and her face was set in a snarl. 

“Green Paladin is it?” Another voice rang out from the other side of the counter. 

“You got this right, now back the fuck out of here and maybe I’ll leave your limbs intact.” Pidge threatened and Keith felt his jaw drop open wide. 

“Yeah? Why should we?” The same voice snorted and a bloodthirsty smile appeared on Pidge’s face. 

“Turn around.” She made a circle with her finger and there was movement behind the counter. 

“Here I thought we had a deal, seems like you Galra can’t keep up your end of your deal after all. Such a shame.” Lance’s voice made Keith jerk in surprise and almost bolt to his feet but his dad’s kept him pinned down to the ground.

“We’ll take care of this boss, take your boy toy and get out of here.” Pidge fisted the back of Keith’s shirt, dragging him towards the kitchen. 

“Fine, fine, ruin all my fun.” Lance pouted as he left out the side door leaving an angry looking Matt, Hunk, and Shiro behind. 

“Pidge what the hell is going on?” Keith whispered to the girl in a harsh whisper as he and his fathers were pushed into vans and pulled away from their café with a screech of their tires. 

“Galra are a pain in the and broke our deal is what is going on, Coran tell Allura what’s happening here and make sure she alerts the others.” Pidge snapped towards the driver and Keith wasn’t even surprised to see the ginger mustached man behind the wheel. 

“Got it Green, now hold onto your hats kiddo’s!” Coran cackled as he pulled a sharp turn making Keith slide into Thace’s arms, his dad refusing to let him go when the van straightened up. 

“Your café was a mutual zone but of course the Galra messed that up, we’re sorry we have dragged you guys into this.” Pidge apologized glancing at the little family, only Keith looked confused and she hummed in silent understanding. 

“Why aren’t you more freaked out by this?” Keith’s voice went higher than normal as he tried to realize that all his friends were part of the freaking Voltron Mob!

“…We didn’t want to put you in any more danger but I guess it’s all out in the air now… Keith your father and I were part of the Galra before… Back when it first started up and Zarkon wanted to make our neighborhood safe and calm… He got lost in the power he gained and we knew the friend and leader we knew was lost… We grabbed you after your parents were killed for going against Zarkon and we took you in as our own… Keith, we’re so sorry we kept this from you… We told Lance and the others that if they were going to be friends with you that they couldn’t tell you about any of this and their kept their word.” Kolivan explained to Keith in a low voice and Keith’s mouth went dry.

“Oh my god,” Keith whispered as he swallowed hard as he clutched at Thace’s arm, needing to feel grounded. 

“We’re sorry we kept the truth from you,” Thace muttered into their son’s hair and felt tension flood from their child. 

“You kept my parent's memories alive by telling me about them and the rest is Zarkon’s fault, I understand why you told them to keep Voltron away from me but I’m an adult now I can take the truth.” Keith cleared his throat before he spoke.

“Blame us for that, not your friends.” Thace insisted and Keith went quiet for a bit.

“Okay I won’t blame them, it’ll take some time but you guys are my parents and I love you so much and thank you for protecting me.” Keith held his hand out to Kolivan and the little family embraced, not seeing the happy smiles Coran and Pidge were exchanging in the front of the van. 

“Hate to break this up, but we’re here… Lance wants to see Keith alone if that’s okay?” Pidge jumped out of the van, opening the doors for the family. 

“It’s just Lance, I’ll be fine.” Keith shrugged his father’s concerned looks off and followed Pidge through what looked more like a fancy hotel than anything else. 

“Keith! You’re okay, thanks, Pidgeon!” Lance bounced over to them once they entered a plush office and Pidge rolled her eyes fondly before stalking out of the room. 

“So Voltron huh?” Keith crossed his arms at Lance who at least looked sheepish. 

“Sort of the boss actually?” Lance offered up weakly before tugging Keith over to a pair of armchairs by a fireplace and Keith gratefully sank into his chair. 

“Shiro running after you make a lot more sense now.” Keith hummed in understanding. “I know my dad’s told you guys off so I don’t blame you.”

“Phew! That’s a load off my mind.” Lance slumped in his chair; legs sprawled out in a very ungraceful way that made Keith smile seeing that Lance is literally the same as always. 

“We’ll deal with the Galra and if you guys are okay with it, we’ll include you guys in Voltron’s territory so if they try again then they will be risking a lot more than they did today,” Lance promised and Keith got a glimpse of the leader of Voltron and felt a small chill go down his spine in a good way. 

‘Thanks, Lance, I would hate to think I would be withholding your daily orgasm inducing brownies.” Keith teased and Lance snickered in response. 

“Oh, I’m sure you can induce some orgasms even without your brownies.” Lance winked and Keith flushed.

“Oh, you have no idea.” Keith shot back and Lance blushed this time. 

“Maybe a date or two before orgasms?” Shiro offered as he entered the office, tossing a stained with Keith could hope was just coffee suit jacket onto the nearby chair and dropped a kiss to Lance’s head before leaning against the back of the brunet’s chair. Keith swallowed hard at the sight of the two and now understood that they were really mob boss and right hand.

“A date sounds good.” Keith blurted out and Lance all but lit up.

“With both of us right? Because damn this is something that just happens in my dreams.” Lance asked almost bouncing in his chair and Keith blushed deeper as he ducked his head.

“With both of you yes,” Keith confirmed and couldn’t help but smile when Lance whooped and Shiro let out a soft noise of happiness. 

“Then we’ll see about inducing orgasms.” Shiro winked and Keith knew he was doomed. These two would wreck him and he was going to enjoy every moment of it.


End file.
